Blue Diamond
Summary "Blue Diamond" is one of the Four Diamonds that rule Home World, and is usually accompanied by her ward Blue Pearl. Like her fellow Diamonds, she is tall, intimidating and implied to be immensely powerful. She was the supervisor of the Earth Colonization project before the project was abandoned due to the Crystal Gems' rebellion, taking the demise of Pink Diamond hard as she secretly made regular visits to the site of her fellow Diamond's death. Blue Diamond is also the cause of Garnet joining the Crystal Gems, having condemned the fusion when first formed by accident. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Blue Diamond Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless, but regarded as female Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Matriarch of Home World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Large Size (Type 1), Empathic Manipulation (Can project her emotions onto others), Aura (Allows her to detect and harm entities on the astral plane), Danmaku, Energy Projection, Corruption (When combined with White and Yellow she is able to corrupt an entire planet's worth of Gems), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy (Steven struggled to get near her in his Astral Projection form due to their aura), and Gem Destabalization (Resisted Yellow's electricity, which destabalizes a gem's form) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Exchanged blows with Yellow Diamond. Casually snapped Lapis Lazuli's water chains, which were durable enough to restrain Malachite. It's implied that the Diamonds are much more powerful by regular Gems by an unknown degree. Additionally, WoG implies that Diamonds have never been "poofed" before, which may imply that no known Gem has matched their might.) Speed: Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst (Should be at least comparable to Gems like Jasper, Garnet, and Rose Quartz), FTL Attack Speed (Capable of attacking this fast) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Comparable to Yellow Diamond) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (A combined attack from Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and Lion did nothing but annoy her. Took a sustained direct attack from Yellow for several seconds without poofing) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range by virtue of size, Tens of meters via Empathic Manipulation (her emotions reached the beach house), Planetary with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Blue's Warship, Palanquin Intelligence: Should be high as she is the ruling Matriarch of Home World and oversaw the Earth Colonization project Weaknesses: Emotionally sensitive, Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed. Her powers are less effective on something like a human (Connie wasn’t affected the first time, but the second time) or anything experiencing worse emotions than her (although Lapis Lazuli was affected by it, it didn’t take much of a toll on her) and are seemingly ineffective on non-human animals (Lion was unaffected by her wave). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aura Projection:' The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies, usually their hands. Blue's aura is blue and has water-like properties. Though intangible, Blue was able to break Lapis' water chains from her hands upon coating her hands with her aura. She can use this as an offensive ability in both the physical and mental plane, as seen when she was able to focus her aura and attack Steven as he was projecting. **'Radiated Pathokinesis:' Blue Diamond can engulf a large area with her aura which induces sorrow to anyone exposed to it. The induction is powerful enough to cause Gems exposed to the aura to break down and cry immediately unprovoked, even affecting Yellow Diamond to a small degree. When she unleashed her grief over Pink Diamond's death, she instantly rendered the Crystal Gems unable to fight. The aura is also potent enough to split all but the most stable Gem fusions that get caught in it apart, as Alexandrite came undone as soon as she was affected by the aura, while Garnet remained whole. The level of resistance to the ability varies. Non-human animals are apparently not affected, as demonstrated by Lion during Yellow and Blue's attack on Earth. Humans can still be affected as long as the aura is strong enough, as Connie was immune to Blue's first attack but collapsed in tears on her next attempt. Gems who feel that they have endured emotional trauma worse than the feelings induced by the aura can resist it almost completely, as Lapis Lazuli barely shed a tear upon being hit by the aura. **'Concussive Blast:' Blue Diamond is able to concentrate her aura at a single point outside her body to launch long range energy blasts at her opponents. *'Energy Projection:' She is shown to have some form of energy projection power that she uses for battle. The energy can be molded into different projectiles, from spheres to a hail of lasers, or combinations thereof. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Gems Category:Steven Universe Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Giants Category:Adaptation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 6